warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blossomstream
Images & Role-Play Please refrain for making multiple uploads of images that do not relate to projects. Three non-project ploads a week, and one personal image. Choose one image of the ones you have uploaded, and the others will be tagged for deletion. Also, please take the role-play/fanfiction allegiances off of your userpage - we do not allow the advertisement of role-play Clans here. 12:27 Sat Feb 16 Please comply with the warnings given above^, or the images will be tagged and deleted without your knowledge. Also, one image on your userpage at a time. 13:10 Sat Feb 16 Charart Hi Blossom, Amber here. I've seen your personal charart on your page, it's good, but you should blur it. It will look epic. --Ambershine223 (talk) 22:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: What rank? :) I'll do it tomorrow at school^^ (getting kicked off the computer in 2 minutes DX) Re:Charart Request Sorry for the wait! Does this look good to you? Just tell me if you want any changes^^ Re: Sure thing! You'll have it soon! 0:48 Sat Sep 19 hey Hi blossomstream! My names Snowdapple but you can call me Winter c: if you are ever in need of a mentor for project charart, id be more than hsppy to be just that ^^ let me know on my talk page 11:41, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright awesome ^^ ill be on tomorrow after 5pm est if you want to get in contact with me then 13:09, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Lol well whenever youre on just let me know. It doesnt have to be at 5 am your time XD 13:26, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Here you go! Message me if you want anything changed 12:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay ^^ By black and white tabby you mean a black tabby with white patches or what? 12:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Here is he,if you want something changed tell me:) *tbh i think i made him too dark :p* 14:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) lesson hey! I am awake lol, and I'm guessing its around 8pm there. would you like a lesson? 12:15, October 28, 2015 (UTC) alright! click this link here to join my join me and we can do whatever youd like today ^^ 12:47, October 28, 2015 (UTC) lol no its fine. it might not work where you are :P How about you let me see what you can do for now and we'll go from there? ^^ Alright, can you make me a StarClan charart, a silver tabby (gender is your choice) with white paws, and a white tail tip, texture or not is your choice as well as eye color :) Then upload it under File:Blossomstream.personal.png and let me know when it's done ^^ 13:38, October 28, 2015 (UTC) whoops! lol I forgot to message you about your image! It looks really good! I erally don't see anything wrong with it o-o 22:14, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Task #2: could you try and do a dilute tortoiseshell? blank, gender, eye color are your choice. when done let me know :) sorry it took so long to come up witha task 02:14, November 5, 2015 (UTC) hmmm...the shading could be smoothed out a bit more overall but I like it! generally dilute torts are gray with blue and cream patches or white instead of gray, but this looks nice! 03:10, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi blossom! Sorry ;-; ive been very busy lately. I honestly think you dont need any of my mentor skills unless you think you need some help on patterns? 13:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) why did u remove my edit? :( whats acitation sorry if i sound stupid ): you bad person stop undoing my edits!!!!!! Iloveyoucheese (talk) 10:05, December 26, 2015 (UTC) im asking a question u idiot!@!!!!!! 10:09, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Apologies Hi Ella, this is Mia and iloveyoucheese was my younger brother... I already said this over Skype but I'd like to apologize for the commotion that my younger sibling caused on this wiki and the vandalism. I'm sorry that he called you mean and all those nasty things. Again, I am so, so sorry for the disruption. I hope you can forgive his immaturity. hi! i want a cat plz!!!! thx!!! petalflight - gray and white she cat with green eyes! shes a warrior thank u!!!! ---coffeelover